


I Keep Telling Myself I'm Not the Desperate Type

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Dumbass Party Games, I should acquire a sense of taste, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, this is so self-indulgent damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Noiz felt about five seconds out of sync with the rest of the world. He saw things happening but didn't understand them. Too late, he saw Sly cross the circle too him. He didn't notice how close the boy was until he had settled in his lap and pushed him back against the couch. He didn't register how dangerous his eyes or smile were.<br/>What Noiz did notice right away was the foreign tongue shoved unceremoniously into his mouth."</p>
<p>In which Noiz winds up at a party with that Sly Blue kid and gets roped into playing high school party games. The most self-indulgent thing I've ever written here just take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep Telling Myself I'm Not the Desperate Type

Noiz wasn't into parties.

He was perfectly content to get stoned or drunk at home. Having other people around didn't really make a difference. The free drugs and alcohol weren't even any consolation. He could buy that stuff easily whenever he wanted.

So how he ended up at this party, he still wasn't sure, and he wasn't about to sit around being sober enough to care. He knocked back several drinks right away and joined a group of people long enough to share their blunt. Soon he felt a pleasant buzz. The room would start blurring if he wasn't paying attention, and walking became a bit of a chore. He enjoyed the tingling in his body. It was one of the only ways he could make himself feel.

He sat on a couch with his fifth drink (or sixth? Seventh? Numbers are so much work) hugging a pillow and watching the room from behind his haze. He realized that he actually did know someone here other than the host. He saw a familiar head of long blue hair on a couch across the room. The boy was currently making out with someone, a half-empty cup in his hand. Noiz chuckled. Typical Sly Blue.

There was a sudden influx of raucous party-goers who all settled on the floor near Noiz' couch. Annoyed at the commotion, yet too apathetic to move, he resigned himself to watching them try to organize into a circle. He noticed that Sly had joined the circle, sans the guy he had just been feeling up. Someone threw an empty Jack Daniel's bottle into the middle of the circle and some of the crowd cheered. Noiz was pretty sure most of the guys here were older than him, but apparently Spin the Bottle is immortal.

He watched a few rounds, still hanging on to that pillow and too spaced out to get another drink. One of the members of the circle right in front of him stood up and wandered off, leaving his drink behind. Score. Noiz leaned far enough off the couch to grab it. No one noticed or cared. When he repositioned himself on the couch, he noticed that Sly had just swatted the bottle. Noiz downed his drink feeling bad for whomever the bottle chose. He suddenly heard laughter from the circle.

The bottle had landed pointing towards the vacancy recently created in the circle. Of course, Noiz had been seated immediately behind the absent member of the group, meaning the bottle was pointing straight at him. The crowd started laughing and egging Sly on to go make friends with the shady guy on the couch. Sly appeared to recognize Noiz, and his face turned a shade redder. However, he didn't end up resisting the peer pressure.

Noiz felt about five seconds out of sync with the rest of the world. He saw things happening but didn't understand them. Too late, he saw Sly cross the circle too him. He didn't notice how close the boy was until he had settled in his lap and pushed him back against the couch. He didn't register how dangerous his eyes or smile were.

What Noiz did notice right away was the foreign tongue shoved unceremoniously into his mouth. He was in shock for a few seconds, but found himself kissing back, mostly from instinct. Sly's tongue explored his mouth, playing with his partner's tongue and lip piercings. Noiz realized his hands had settled on the other boy's hips.

The kiss was sloppy, rough, and short. Sly pulled out of the kiss and locked eyes with Noiz. He seemed to be trying to communicate with that look, but Noiz had had entirely too much alcohol to know what it meant. Sly dismounted and returned to the circle.

Noiz continued sitting on the couch being dazed and distant. He wondered if that really just happened or if he had just wished it had. But why would he wish something like that? More importantly, where was his drink? Had he had a drink? God everything is happening so much.

Some of the members of the group migrated off, and the remaining members decided to switch games. Noiz heard 7 Minutes in Heaven mentioned. Yes, the high school games reign supreme. Sly apparently was chosen to go first. The bottle swung across the carpet and managed to land in the exact same spot as before, to the amusement of the entire group. Of course, no one had settled in front of him, so the bottle was once more pointing directly at Noiz. Sly tried protesting, but he and Noiz were both dragged off to a coat closet. The door was slammed behind them, and someone started a timer on his coil.

Noiz and Sly looked at each other as best they could in the semi-darkness. Sly reached up to grab the other's head and quickly resumed the kiss. Even if he was seconds behind the rest of the world, Noiz could feel the desperate passion of his partner. It reflected his own. He pushed Sly against the back of the closet and brought his knee between his legs. He put just the right amount of pressure on the other boy's crotch. Sly moaned into the kiss.

Noiz found his hands pushing up the his partner's shirt. His kisses moved from the boy's lips to his neck. He flicked his thumbs over Sly's nipples, causing his breath to hitch. Noiz bit down on his his neck at the same time as he pinched his nipples. Sly cried out, the sound echoing obscenely in the small space. Noiz slid his fingers into the older boy's mouth and began sucking on his chest. Sly bit down on the fingers in his mouth several times, causing Noiz to wince in pleasure. He shortly moved his hand away from his partner's mouth and slid it under his waistband. Sly's hands clutched the back of Noiz' shirt as he roughly thrust a finger into his hole. They resumed the kiss while Noiz worked his finger and ground their hips together. The fleeting thought that the closet door would fly open at any second crossed his mind.

He slid a second finger in as Sly's breath hitched. For the second time that evening, the older boy stared at him with that meaningful glance. Noiz couldn't think over the blood roaring in his ears and quickly rushing south. Instead of trying to decipher it, he picked the kiss up where it had left off. Sly began pulling at his partner's piercings with his teeth and biting. Noiz returned the gesture. They heard laughter approaching the closet, and Noiz quickly removed his hand. Sly lingered in the kiss as long as possible before the closet door flew open and the next two hapless victims were thrown inside. Noiz began wandering off in the direction of more alcohol, when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Let's go upstairs. Now." Sly's gaze bore into the back of his head. He finally began to understand the deeper meanings hidden behind it. Noiz had no choice but to be dragged upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit very carefully, so there are probably mistakes. Will Beta at some point. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
